


The Witcher and the Other Sorceress

by TheJackdaw



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, roach gets the recognition she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: Geralt has come to an end of his main Witcher adventure, and so has settled down with Triss in their country home in Toussaint. Of course, them being how they, smut is right around the corner.





	The Witcher and the Other Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently being super obsessed with the Witcher games, and as someone who is always thinking of a good fic to write, this was idea was born late on a Sunday night.  
> Enjoy.

Geralt took his typical position on the porch outside, sat on his chair looking over the large expanse of land where he lived, in the beautiful countryside of Toussaint. His home was made up of a large mansion, sprawling fields and orchards, and plenty of space for him to do whatever a man could wish. He had used the reward money from finding Ciri to buy it and had since only taken up the occasional contract for a little extra coin. He didn't really know what she was up to now, but what he did know was that she was safe and was living free of the Wild Hunt pursuing her.

Geralt's attention was caught when he heard someone approaching the house, but he could tell from the sound of the boot and the pace that it was his beloved; Triss Merigold. He grinned as he listened to her struggling with the lock on the door, which had been stiff since they had moved in and he had sworn he'd mend it. She must have been thinking something similar because he heard her huff then shove the door open. Geralt went to stand to greet her, but before he had the chance he felt her hand on his shoulder and smelled her sweet scent beside him.

"Hello, my love," Triss said in her songbird tone.

"Hey there." He smiled, holding her wrist and turning to look up at her.

She was wearing her usual style of clothing, tight leggings with ankle boots, and a tight leather bodice. He could have sworn that she had been tightening her corsets every day to make her breasts pop out more and see when he would notice. He had noticed for a while now but was interested to see where it would go.

He gripped her wrist and rubbed his thumb on her skin affectionately as he looked at her and nodded towards a seat beside him.

"Let me just sort some dinner out for us, then I'll be out for some casual flirtation and sexual advances characteristic of Geralt of Rivia." She joked, but as she tried to walk away he pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him.

“Not again, my love.” Triss playfully protested although she didn’t do much to back away from him.

He stroked his hands up and down her arms, bringing the hairs on them to a point with goosebumps. Triss leaned towards him as if to kiss him, but when she got close and Geralt leaned back to kiss her, she stopped short. Geralt growled at her playfully in frustration but knew it was all part of her game. She did it a couple of more times before he decided to try something he hadn’t tried with her before, thinking it wouldn’t work. He looked deeply into her eyes and raised his hand beside his face and cast Axii. Almost immediately, she went glassy-eyed and into a trance-like state.

“Now kiss me, you wench.” Geralt grinned and tilted his head back.

Triss immediately leaned in towards him and kissed him, holding his face in her hands and lightly scratching his head as she did. He hummed happily, and she giggled in response. As soon as the sign had worn off, she pulled back with a mock offended look on her face.

“How dare you!” She laughed, “Can you not get a lady to kiss you without using magic?”

“Don’t give me that, you were the one that fixed me to the bed with a spell a few weeks ago.”

She covered his mouth with one of her hands as if she was worried someone would hear, even though they were deep into the countryside and a few miles away from any people or main roads. Geralt kissed her hand and took hold of it, turning it over and kissing the other side of it before laying it in his lap. Triss went to get up but Geralt held onto her and grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’m just turning around!” She laughed, and he begrudgingly let her go.

Triss stood up to sit back down on his lap facing the other way, looking off into the fields and vineyards that surrounded their home. Roach was happily grazing on the hills, probably thankful to not be running around the country in search of lost girls or galloping headlong into a monster’s lair. Birds flew by in large flocks through the sky, their song ringing out through the valley, and the wind blew softly through the trees. He felt peaceful, but at the same time was feeling restless. A Witcher could never live such a quiet life.

“Don’t you want any food?” Triss asked him suddenly, “I was about to make something for you, but you stopped me.”

“I’m okay for now.” Geralt shrugged, and wrapped his arms around her middle, “I just want you here with me.”

They were both silent for a few moments, just taking in their surroundings once again. Geralt sighed.

“What?” She asked.

“I was just thinking of the evening we spent at the Vegelbud estate.” He smiled, “Where you got horrendously drunk and ran into the hedge maze begging me to chase you.”

“Maybe I knew what I was doing; maybe I just wanted to get you on your own.”

She looked over her shoulder and grinned when she found him looking intensely back at her.

“Our first kiss.” He said.

Triss nodded.

“And look how far we’ve come.” Triss turned her head over her shoulder, leaning back to give him a short kiss.

He suddenly gripped her hip and pulled her back so that she was leaning on his chest, and his head rested on her shoulder. He ran his hands up and down her body, stroking her thighs and holding onto her waist. Boldly, he moved his hands up a to play with the opening of her shirt, teasing the skin underneath. He felt her take a sharp breath in as her legs tensed up, typical signs of her anticipation. Geralt started off softly, holding her breasts gently and mouthing at her neck, licking over the skin. He then increased the pressure, nipping at her neck as he grabbed her chest. Triss softly whimpered in response and spreading her legs unconsciously simultaneously.

“Does that feel nice?” Geralt taunted playfully, growling it into her ear.

She went limp in his arms at the sound of his dominance, throwing her head back onto his shoulder and submitting to him. Slowly he moved his hand down to the band of her trousers, running a finger along the length of it, and taking enough time that she was squirming from the frustration. But even in her lust-addled state, she still knew how to manipulate him.

“Please, daddy.” She begged, moved her hands to grip onto his legs.

She felt his dick harden as she did, and she took it as a signal to do more. She stood on her tiptoes and ground her hips down onto his crotch as he moved his hands to grip her, pulling her down harder to make her grinds deeper.

“Good girl.” He growled, even moving his own hips slightly to grind against her since he knew she enjoyed it nearly as much as he did.

Geralt positioned his feet inside of her own, using them to push her legs apart and spread her open for his touch. He started to move his hands around to her front, playing with the waistband of her trousers.

Out of nowhere, suddenly Triss started giggling. Geralt frowned in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He looked at her to see what she was looking at.

Triss pointed out into the field, and Geralt sighed in frustration. There was Roach, looking directly at him and Triss with her ears pricked forward, her head tilted to one side.

“I think she’s confused as what her master could possibly be doing to such a sweet young girl.” Triss joked.

Geralt looked at her and grinned.

“Well if the sweet young girl would care to look down, she currently has her tits hanging out.”

Triss turned bright red and covered herself back up again, to Geralt’s amusement.

“What’s the matter? It isn’t as if Roach cares.”

“I’d rather not, thank you  _very_  much. You don’t know the kinds of things they’re capable of thinking.”

Geralt chuckled to himself. It brought back a memory of when he had taken hallucinogenic drugs and thought he had heard her speak and help him solve a case. The mare had been surprisingly insightful and clever, but Triss didn’t need to know that Roach possessed that level of thinking.

“Fine, let’s go inside then.” Without any sign of a struggle, he stood up and took her in his arms, scooping her up and carrying her to their bedroom.

Geralt kicked the door shut and dropped her onto the bed, standing at the foot of the bed as he undressed. Triss watched him with a catlike grin, waving her hand in front of her so that her clothes were delicately and swiftly removed from her body by spectral white hands. Geralt groaned deep in his throat, his hands quickening to try and get his clothes off and join her on the bed. When he had, he strode towards the bed before getting on top of her. He pushed her down onto her back and she shuffled back to the head of the bed, crawling after her as she did.

His arms either side of her head supported his position above her. Triss looked up at him with an innocent look, looking at up at him through her eyelashes and biting her lip.

“Behave yourself, wench.” Geralt teased, “I know your games.”

Triss didn’t respond verbally, but instead looked down and ran her fingers down his body so lightly her nails barely left a mark on his skin. However, it made his muscles twitch and a shiver run down his spine. He felt his cock twitch as she got close to touching him, but she only wrapped her thumb and index finger around the very top of his dick, barely making any contact. She looked back up at him and licked her lips.

“Don’t you wanna fuck me, daddy?” Triss whined, tilting her head back as if silently asking him to kiss her.

It was no secret he got incredibly horny when she called him that, and it worked a charm as it usually did. He leaned down towards her, but as he got close enough to kiss her she tilted her head slightly further up, teasing him again as she kept stroking his dick.

“I’m gonna fuck you, whore.” Geralt snarled, and he felt a dark pride when she froze in her movements. “And you’re not going to be able to do anything but just sit there and take it. Do you know why?”

Triss silently stared at him, her breath shaky and quick. Geralt squeezed her throat and her sharp intake of breath was cut off, her arousal deepening at his forceful domination of her pliant body.

“I  _said_  do you know why?” He pressured.

Triss just looked at him and wriggled, subconsciously spreading her legs underneath him. He knew this was a tell-tale sign of her complete submission.

“It’s because you’re mine.” He looked at her intensely, holding her head with one hand around her jaw. “I can do whatever I want with you. And you’re going to enjoy it.”

Triss whined and went limp underneath him. She lifted legs and dragged her toes up the backs of his legs until eventually she was completely spread in front of him. He took the opportunity to lean further forward and trap her in that position, his hips holding her legs spread. From this angle, he e thrust his hips to rub his cock against her clit, making Triss groan and whine. Without taking his eyes from hers, he backed up a little and thrust into her wet cunt in one smooth movement. The ease of the motion turned her on, and her moan was so sudden and loud it seemed to surprise even her, and she threw a hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds.

Geralt took the hand from her mouth, leaning down to bite her lip and kiss her face, moving to her neck to lick and bite the skin there. He ground into her and thrust his cock as deep into her as he could.

“Don’t try to be quiet.” Geralt commanded, “I want to hear you.”

When she heard this, Triss relaxed and moaned loudly, whimpering under his firm control. She clawed at his back and grabbed his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. She moaned into his mouth as he stuck his tongue into her mouth; another way of dominating her. Geralt pulled back and bit at her collarbones, running one hand down her body to grab her leg behind the knee. He pulled her leg up to rest on his shoulder, pushing her legs open as far as she could stretch.

He pushed his cock as deep into her as he could, temporarily slowing down to drag out her pleasure. Her breath was cut off as his thrusts sped up and became harder, and her head fell to the side with her mouth hanging open. He felt her insides spasming as she came close to finishing, and she had become so wet that his hips and stomach were covered in her wetness. He could also hear how wet she was, which turned him on even more. Geralt squeezed her throat to choke her again, knowing she loved it because it not only made her felt dominated but made her orgasm even more intense with a lack of oxygen.

“Come on, kitten.” Geralt growled into her ear, his face so close to hers that his nose brushed her cheek, “Are you going to squirt for me? Cover my cock in your sweet juices?”

He repositioned his fingers so that his thumb and index finger gripped her jaw to hold her gaze to him, using his other hand to hold her legs open. He kept up his brutal pace, thrusting into her so hard now she sank into the mattress of the bed and the headboard knocked against the wall. She truly adored how owned he made her feel. She felt the familiar pressure building in her abdomen, and she threw her hands up to grab his neck and claw at his back to ground herself, closing her eyes tightly as she braced herself. Right as she was about to finish, he pulled his cock out and pushed in three fingers, using his entire arm to drive them in and out. The strength he used moved Triss back and forth along the bed, and with a screaming moan, she squirted violently across the sheets. Some even got onto Geralt’s face and covered his hand, which he licked off with hooded eyes.

Once she had calmed down, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground and Triss immediately tried to get up. Her previous orgasm had made her weak, and as a result, she could only crawl onto the floor. She knelt at his feet and looked up at obediently, licking her lip and positioning herself so close to his cock he could feel her hot breath on him. It made him groan in anticipation. He grinned at her submission and licked his lips.

“Suck.” He demanded, but before she had a chance to follow his will, he had already cast Axii on her and used his magic to make her entirely subservient to him.

She relaxed her throat and let him fuck her mouth, enjoying the utter control he exercised over her. He used his free hand to grip her hair, pulling it loose from the ties that held it up.

“That’s it, suck Daddy’s cock like that. Good girl.” He praised, looking down at her and petting her head.

She found it strangely soothing, closing her eyes and humming as she continued to lick and suck his cock. Although she knew he liked it slightly messy. She pulled back off his cock, a line of spit hanging from her lip connected to the tip of his cock. She looked straight into his eyes and sucked him all the way down as smoothly as she could, but eventually, her eyes squinted, and she coughed as he slipped into her throat.

“Are you going to swallow for me, kitten?” Geralt sped his movements up, gripping both sides of her head in his fingers, pulling her hair.

His legs and back tensed up as he doubled over, shooting his seed deep into her throat. He growled and praised her as she took it, pulling out to shoot his final ropes of jizz across her face. When he was done, he knelt done and helped her up, laying her back on the bed. He went into a connected room where he kept a wash basin, picking up a wet cloth to clean Triss’ face. He handed it to her whilst he pulled on his underwear.  He turned to her and handed her some undergarments too, but she had already tucked herself into the bed covers and lay there with her eyes closed and a sleepy smile on her face.

“That good eh?” He joked.

She hummed happily, curling up in the bed and shooing him with a hand. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She turned her head towards him, asking for a proper kiss by puckering her lips still with her eyes closed. He chuckled and obliged her. He petted her head softly, humming a little himself in content. He closed the curtains to help Triss sleep and got dressed, doing up the buckles on his armour and slung his swords over his shoulder.

He walked outside, locking the door behind him and walking over to Roach. He saddled her and mounted up, legging her on into a slow walk past the house. He smiled to himself as he passed their bedroom, knowing Triss was probably completely asleep by this point. He clicked his tongue to speed up his mount, galloping down the dirt path to take care of another monster contract. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face for the entire ride there.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a normal fanfiction without smut in it? Nah that's no fun.


End file.
